Big time it's life
by XxKogan1fanxX
Summary: Destiny and Kendall Knight are Feternal twins but at the age of 5 their parents Divorced after 11 long years they reunite but don't remember eachother.Read.
1. Chapter 1

_11 years ago_

_5 year old Destiny and Kendall where on the bed together hugging eachother and tears coming out their eyes listining to their parents fight._

_Suddenly the door burst open "COME ON DESTINY" their father yells in anger grabbing the 5 year old girls arm._

"_KENDALL!" Destiny yells scared for the worst._

"_DESTINY!" Kendall yells running up to their Father and starts punching them with his tiny fist._

"_LET HER GO!" Kendall screams as their father drags Destiny out of the room._

"_I'LL MISS YOU" Destiny says with tears in her eyes as the door slams._

_Later that night_

"_Mommy?" Kendall says looking at his crying momy._

"_Hey sweetheart." Jennifer Knight says looking at her son with heartbreak in her eyes._

"_Mom?What did daddy do to Destiny?" Kendall asked as Jennifer Knight thought._

_Jennifer says in her mind 'I will tell him when he gets older and he will understand'_

Present Day

16 year old Destiny Maslow was backstage getting ready for her concert.

Destiny never knew her birth mother or atleast she doesn't remember her.

"You Ready?" Destiny's Best Friend Alexus , Tori, And Jo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."She replied as she walked or rather skipped on stage.

"HELLO CHILLE!"… .com/watch?v=G7kzE4Wrb9A&feature=related

In LA

"Dude over here!" James Diamond screamed to his friend Kendall Knight.

It was Prank day or as they Called it Prank War and Logan Mitchell (Kendall's other friend) all ready pranked himself.

This Year they had planned it with the girls Boys vs Girls.

Katie aka Kendalls Little sister already pranked Carlos, James, Guitar Dude and a couple of more guys.

Kendall's phone starts to ring.

"HOLD ON" he says

"Hello?" he asked

"Kendall….."

In 2J

"I WHAT!" he asked his mom just told him he has an older twin sister.

"How?"he asked very confused how come this girl wasn't Katie's sister? How come she is older?

Just then his mom explains everything.

How she and him were seperated at the age of 5 and how she got their dad.

With Destiny

Destiny was sitting in the loung very upset her dad got ANOTHER girl pregnant.

_RING RING RING_

_Sh_e answers her phone.

"Hello?" she asked confused

"_hey Des!" __**of course her energetic friend Lexi**_ called her

"Hey!"

"_hey des can you come over?"_

"OF course see u in five"

She hanged up she just looked at her food '_I'm just not that hungry today'_

_She star_ted packing stuff for her and Lexi's weekly sleepover they have been having since they were 10 (True story)

It's just another day of her weekly schedule.

In Rouque Records

"DOGS! Your gonna go on tour with famouse singer songwriter Destiny Maslow and YOU BE READY FOR TOUR OK DOGS!" Gustavo screamed.

Now time to get ready for tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Destiny was saying her final goodbyes to her friends cause of her World Tour with a band BTR.

Destiny says good bye to her older brother Logan Henderson. "Bye big Brother" Destiny says saddly . "remember my song 'My Love Is Like A Star'

_The space in between us  
Starts to feel like we're worlds apart  
Like I'm going crazy  
And you say it's raining in your heart  
You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood  
Oh, but that's just crazy  
'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good_

My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone

I try to build the walls to keep you safe  
When I'm not around  
But as soon as I'm away from you  
You say they come tumbling down

But it's not about the time  
That we don't get to spend together  
Oh, it's about how strong our love is  
When I'm gone and it feels like forever

My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet, if you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home, my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone

You say the time away makes your heart grow numb  
But I can't stay just to prove you wrong  
Oh, look at how far we've come  
Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one  
Oh, you're not alone  
You're not alone, oh  
You're not alone, oh  
You're not alone, oh  
Know that you're not alone  
You're not

My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
Know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near, yeah  
If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Making my way back to you  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone  
Yeah-yeah, yeah, oh, oh

Destiny tears up and says bye she was going on a 3 year tour the longest she had ever been on she says goodbye to her brother and her friends and then leaves to Atlanta.

With BTR

"DOGS THE TOUR STARTS IN 3 HOURS AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER A SINGLE MOVE!" Gustavo shouts

"GUSTAVO were trying it's just the longest I had ever been from my mom and-" Before Kendall can finish they hear soft singing.

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

The boys follow the music to see a girl that has Blonde hair and Brown eyes looking sad as she played.

"What the…."Kendall started


	3. Chapter 3

**ALOHA!Thanks for all the great reviews I think this story is gonna have about 30 chapters maybe more maybe less but I hope you enjoy.**

Destiny sights as she finishes the song her dad is addicted to Alchohol and she hated it she doesn't know her real mom but she has a great brother Logan Henderson.

Every time Logan was around when her dad was around he protected her from everything but most of the time he wasn't there so she protected herself at times.

Destiny has friends to support her like her brother Logan Henderson, Jo and Kendall Schmidt, James and Alexus Maslow, and Carlos and Tori Pena.

When she writes songs she lets her feelings out instead of crying she had remembered when she was little her mom used to say '_Music is you life trust it until you gone fom this world'_.

Ever since she heard that she always believed it and eventually learned Guitar and Piano ever since she had loved music she had literlly said to her self _**'Music is my life is there was not Music I would die'**_

But every time she sings she feels like she is still missing a part of her like there is more then one life in her or shes missing part of her life.

But she clears that out of her head and looks over the song again in the song '_For the Love of a Daughter'_ she reveals feelings about her dad.

Like of her song _'Give your Heart a Break'_ she has a boyfriend that thought she was like all the other girls he dated and she proved that she was not like them.

_The day I first met you__  
__You told me you'd never fall in love__  
__But now that I get you__  
__I know fear is what it really was___

_Now here we are__  
__So close yet so far__  
__Haven't I passed the test__  
__When will you realize__  
__Baby, I'm not like the rest___

_Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong__  
__Like you might make a mistake__  
__There's just one life to live__  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste__  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__Oh yeah, yeah___

_On Sunday you went home alone__  
__There were tears in your eyes__  
__I called your cell phone, my love__  
__But you did not reply___

_The world is ours if we want it__  
__We can take it if you just take my hand__  
__There's no turning back now__  
__Baby, try to understand___

_Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong__  
__Like you might make a mistake__  
__There's just one life to live__  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste__  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break___

_There's just so much you can take__  
__Give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__Oh yeah, yeah___

_When your lips are on my lips__  
__And our hearts beat as one__  
__But you slip out of my fingertips__  
__Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh___

_Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong___

_Like you might make a mistake__  
__There's just one life to live__  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste__  
__So let me give your heart a break__  
__(Let me give your heart a break)___

_'Cause you've been hurt before__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise__  
__Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache__  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break___

_There's just so much you can take__  
__Give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)__  
__Oh yeah, yeah___

_The day I first met you__  
__You told me you'd never fall in love_

With BTR

"What the…." Once Kendall says that the blonde girl turns around and looks at them for a minute.

The boys look at the girl for a good second she has dirty blonde hair and Hazel Green eyes.

"Destiny" Mama Knight says and then runs up to her and hugs her really tight.

The girl looks confused for a second and then looks at the boys again.

"MAMA!" Kendall screams then runs up to her and trys to get her off the girl.

"Destiny we got to get goin… what is going on?" says a male voice.

Everyone turns to see who it is.

The blonde girl speaks up for the first time "James…. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" she says to the boy.

"I trust you so I expect this not to happen again" the boy says "I know we sang a song to make up next time"

_Remember Love  
Remember You And Me  
Remember Everything We Shared  
On This Planet When We Cared  
Remember Hearts  
Remember Unity  
Remember Laughing Neighbours Without Expecting Favors  
Why Be Afraid  
To Make An Honest Mistake  
If You Acknowledge The Pain  
And You Wanna Change  
You Can Get Through Anything_

_Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand  
Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Look At Me  
Look At You  
Now Look At Me Again  
See We're Not So Different  
Look Around  
Take What You See  
With Throwing Things Outside Our Window  
We Don't Care To Keep It Clean_

_I Had A Dream  
Beauty Was Only Skin Deep  
If We All Just Believe  
That Is All We Need  
Nothing Else Can Set You Free_

_Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand_

_Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_If We Could Throw Away The Hate  
And Make Love Last Another Day  
Don't Give Up Just For Today  
Life Would Be So Simple_

_And When They Talk About Us  
They Gon' Never Stop Us_

_We'll Keep Singing_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Come On, We'll Keep Singing_

_Singing Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Do You Remember At All  
People Walking Hand In Hand  
Can We Feel That Love Again  
Can You Imagine It All  
If We All Could Get Along  
Then We All Could Sing This Song Together  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Come, Come On, Come On Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Singing  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _ The two sang together in harmony and smiled at eachother.

**WHEW! Finally Finished I'm gonna try to finish a couple and if I don't update I'm traveling cause on the first week of June I'm gonna be at ON JULY 10 I'M GOING TO A BTR CONCERT!**


End file.
